Two for the price of one
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Evan, Sam's twin brother, comes into town, Ryder's world is turned upside down.


Two for the price of one

Chapter 1: Evan's arrival

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN GLEE ON CD AND DVD!**

Sam was excited, his identical twin brother, Evan, was coming to live with him and the Hudmel family after spending three years apart.

In the choir room, it was like the court of England, Ryder and Marley had seen a strange boy in the school all day.

While Ryder was demanding answers out of Sam, Evan walked into the choir room.

"Hey little brother" said Evan as he pulled Sam out of his seat and pulled him into a hug.

"Evan, I thought you were never coming home, you gave me quite a surprise when you told me three months ago" said Sam, pulling out of his twin's embrace.

"How are mom and dad doing?" asked Evan as Sam laughed bitterly.

"Stressed" said Sam, his voice coming out sour and bitter.

A few minutes later, Sam turned his head to look at Will and his friends staring at him, stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" Sam asked as Blaine looked at him.

"We thought you were making Evan up, you were telling the truth!" said Blaine as Sam rolled his eyes at him.

Will looked at Sam, then at Evan, then back to Sam again and then back to Evan.

"Can you sing and dance like your brother?" asked Will as Evan laughed.

"I sure can!" said Evan as Sam smiled at him.

"Darn straight! We were the lead soloists at our all-boys boarding school" said Sam as he and Evan high fived.

"We're twins, after all" said Evan as he smiled at his brother. "I'm the oldest, Sam's the youngest out of the two of us" Sam rolled his eyes at that.

"By ten minutes, big deal!" said Sam as he rolled his eyes.

"You just hate it that I get to boss you about!" said Evan as he smirked at his identical twin.

"We're ten minutes apart. you are hardly my big brother!" said Sam, playfully hitting Evan on the arm.

"Still gives me the pleasure of making you do what I say!" Evan shot back playfully.

"Shut up!" said Sam, squealing with laughter when Evan tickled his ribcage.

"Is it okay if I audition?" asked Evan as he looked at Will hopefully.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" said Will as he smiled at Evan. "What are you gonna sing?"

"Southern Girl, by Tim McGraw" said Evan as a smiled tugged at his lips.

Now I ain't sayin' them LA ladies don't know what they're doin'  
And I been in love with New York City a time or two  
I had some Seattle coffee, some Chicago wind  
Some Kansas sweet fields I'd love to see again  
But the fireflies play where the cattails grow  
And them southern girls, they talk nice and slow with

Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey  
Little bit crazy like New Orleans  
Memphis blue and Daytona sunny  
Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans  
Don't you know,  
Ain't nothing in the whole wide world  
Like a southern girl

(Southern girl rock my world  
Hazel eyes and golden curls  
Put on a country song  
We'll dance all night long)

A southern girl's mama probably taught her how a lady should act  
But a southern girl's probably got a barn somewhere reared out back  
She'll get a little hay in her hair, her tires in the mud  
She's been caught in the rain, and washed in the blood  
Likes cherries in her coke, takes a little sip,  
Comes over to me with them sunburned lips and them

Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey  
Little bit crazy like New Orleans  
Memphis blue and Daytona sunny  
Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans  
Don't you know,  
Ain't nothing in the whole wide world  
Like a southern girl

(Southern girl rock my world  
Hazel eyes and golden curls  
Put on a country song  
We'll dance all night long)

If you've ever seen Savannah heat up when the stars come out  
Well, then, fellas, come on, you know what I'm talkin' about

Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey  
Little bit crazy like New Orleans  
Memphis blue and Daytona sunny  
Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans  
Don't you know,  
Ain't nothing in the whole wide world  
Like a southern girl

(Southern girl rock my world  
Put on a country song

_[Repeat 'til the end:]_  
(Southern girl rock my world  
Hazel eyes and golden curls  
Put on a country song  
We'll dance all night long)

When Evan stopped singing, the whole choir room errupted into applause, Sam smiled at his twin brother and the two of them high fived.

"Welcome to the club, bro!" said Sam as he and Evan high fived.


End file.
